Assignment Ada
by gamershojo
Summary: Ada/Wesker Songfic. Ada considers getting out of the business, and has a trick or two up her sleeve.


**Author's Note: Just a short Ada/Wesker songfic. Written after a friend suggested I write outside of my comfort zone, I feel it's not so bad. Although I'm sure my hatred for Ada Wong is slightly evident, as I did have to force a few pieces. Hopefully it makes somebody happy, Rate and Review?**

**Ada Wong and Albert Wesker belong to Capcom, as do other Resident Evil events. The lyrics of The Walk belong to Imogen Heap.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside-out, upside-down,<br>Twisting beside myself.  
>Stop that now,<br>'Cause you and I were never meant to meet.  
>I think you'd better leave.<br>It's not safe in here.  
>I feel a weakness coming on.<strong>

Ada fixed her hair in the mirror, side-swiping it off of her face with her fingertips. Her hands then found her way to the red fabric of her dress, absentmindedly smoothing the wrinkles while her mind was elsewhere. The terrors that she had seen in Raccoon City were more than enough to keep her mind busy for a lifetime. She remembered everything, and all the things that she had done. For that, she could never forgive herself.

_She flicked on her pda-like device, staring at his image on the tiny screen. "I have a new assignment for you Miss Wong." A smirk rose on her delicate features. "You always do." She listened to the rest of his broadcast, before putting the device away. This one would be a breeze._

_And on that note, she was right. Conning the young researcher John into falling for her was simple really. After that, she was able to steal Umbrella's paperwork with ease. Returning it to Wesker was even more of a joy for her. There was just something about that man. Something that seemed to make her heart stop whenever he was near. She knew better than to get caught up into his devil's trap, but after all, who better to seduce her than the devil himself?_

**Alright then, (alright then.)  
>I could keep your number for a rainy day.<br>That's where this ends.  
>No mistakes no misbehaving.<br>I was doing so well.  
>Could we just be friends?<br>I feel a weakness coming on.**

Ada looked around at the plush hotel room, sighing in shame. It was bought with blood money, a temporary home to replace one that she never had. She kicked off the black pointed heels, and sank onto the bed. She turned her gaze over to the window to stare at the city lights. To be honest, she wasn't even really sure where she was anymore. She had just been running, one flight after the next. It didn't matter, she knew he would find her. He always did.

_"Miss Wong…I trust that you have my sample?" Ada turned at the voice, always amazed at how he could sneak up on her. She patted the silver case in her hands, pulling it closer to her chest. She was bandaged up, and looked worse for the wear. _

_"Yeah I have it, what's in this for me?" Wesker merely laughed, and held his hand out for the case. "You will be compensated greatly for procuring the G sample." She backed up a few steps. "What are you using this for? What about all of those…monsters?"_

_"Miss Wong, what I am using it for is none of your concern. I suggest that you learn your place." He took two steps, and the case was snatched out of her hands. "Do not question me again." His cat eyes glinted maliciously behind the ever present sunglasses, as he took his leave._

**It's not meant to be like this.  
>Not what I planned at all.<br>I don't want to feel like this.  
>Yeah.<br>No it's not meant to be like this.  
>Not what I planned at all.<br>I don't want to feel like this.  
>So that makes it all your fault.<strong>

When the door clicked softly, she wasn't surprised in the slightest. Her hand rose slowly, the metal of her handgun glinting slightly in the light. "Come now, is that any way to greet a friend?" A sad smile graced her lips, and Ada lowered the gun. "Not like it would hurt you anyway right?"

Wesker grinned at her, his usual smug look. "Right you are Miss Wong. Although, I know you could never shoot me anyway." She shook her head and sighed. "We've come a long way. So long, I don't even know what we're trying to accomplish anymore. Everything has changed. You have changed."

Her demeanor changed to that of her usual, strong and fearless. "Nothing has changed. I am still ushering in a new world. I am saving this planet. Only the strong shall survive and adapt." She shook her head. "That's just it Wesker. That's not what I signed up for. "

_He was cleaning her wounds, stitching her up in order to prevent infection. He couldn't let his best agent fall under the weather. She was staring up at those sunglasses, a look of appreciation on her face. Days had passed since her visit to Raccoon City, leaving it in ruins. Her sanity was questionable, the horrors plaguing her mind. It would take a while for her to heal from that journey, but Wesker already seemed to come to her aid._

_As much as she didn't want to, she was starting to see things in this man before her. Gentle fingers reached out to take the sunglasses from his face, red cat eyes blinking before her. Anger was slowly registering on his face, and despite her own denial in her brain, she leaned forward with a kiss._

Inside-out, upside-down,  
>Twisting beside myself.<br>Stop that now.  
>You're as close as it gets<br>Without touching me.  
>Oh now don't make it harder<br>Than it already is.  
>I feel a weakness coming on.<p>

Wesker stepped closer to her , close enough to see her chest barely rising and falling with silent breaths. He cupped her face into his gloved hands. "Now now Ada, you knew exactly what you were getting into. We shall have power." She nuzzled his leather covered palms lightly, helpless to resist him. After a few seconds like this, she ripped her chin from his grasp defiantly. "NO! I will not fall for your tricks again."  
><strong><br>**_The blonde put a hand to her cheek, returning the kiss with raw power. Power that only a tyrant could possess. Ada found herself addicted. Addicted to this power, addicted to his wealth, addicted to his brilliance. She always did like the bad boy types after all._

_Sure she knew it was wrong, but for once in her life, Ada felt weak. Whenever he was around, she no longer had to be the strong one, the protector. He was a real knight, unlike that Leon Kennedy fellow. When he pulled away, she was breathless. "I expect you'll be ready for your next mission within a week." His footsteps then faded away, leaving her to battle with her mind._

**It's not meant to be like this.  
>Not what I planned at all.<br>I don't want to feel like this.  
>Yeah.<br>No it's not meant to be like this.  
>Not what I planned at all.<br>I don't want to feel like this.  
>So that makes it all your fault.<br>**

"Trickery? Why would I need to resort to that? I own you Ada Wong." His laugh boomed throughout the room, a hand running through his perfect hair. She looked at the bedspread, her shoulders slumped. Indeed he did. He had owned her for many years. Defiance was useless and she knew it. "We shall have it all, so don't fight this." Next thing she knew, he was kissing her, so very like that first kiss that was shared years ago.

_Ada retired to her room, waiting and watching. The horrors that she had seen couldn't possibly have been caused by the brilliant man she worked for…could it? She didn't see how anybody could knowingly cause such a tragedy, but Umbrella must have known what they were creating. And for that, she hated them with every fiber of her being. It was all their fault. Yet she found herself falling for a former Umbrella employee. _

**Big trouble losing control.**  
><strong>Primary resistance at a critical low.<strong>  
><strong>on the double gotta get a hold.<strong>  
><strong>Point of no return one second to go.<strong>

The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back. Giving in to his rough kisses, she wound her hands through that perfect hair. Holding him close, she sighed his name. She was losing control of this situation, and fast. But she found herself not caring. Perhaps for once, she could just forget and enjoy, blocking out all of the memories.

_ Over the next few months, Ada found herself in and out of various motels, always ending up the same. She would get a new assignment hand-delivered, and end up collecting her customary red dress and holsters from the floor. Wesker always got what he wanted, and she was no exception, despite her primary protests. _

**No response on any level,**  
><strong>Red-alert this vessel's under seige.<strong>  
><strong>Total overload all systems down they've got control.<strong>  
><strong>There's no way out.<strong>  
><strong>We are surrounded.<strong>  
><strong>Give in, give in and relish every minute of it.<strong>

Red fabric, holsters, and black tactical gear soon found their way to the floor. The bed becoming significantly messier as they rolled for dominance. Of course he won out in the end, merely playing along with her in the beginning. Afterwards she sighed, and rested against the pillows. She was right back where she started, and as fantastic as that was, she needed to find her way back out.

_Kisses were shared with a monster, and her hatred for herself began to grow. Every time she tried to leave, she found him once again by her side. It was rather endearing really, that he couldn't let her go. Or would have been if his super speed hadn't begun to terrify her. At the rate he was progressing, she would never escape. _

**Freeze, awake here forever.**  
><strong>I feel a weakness coming on.<strong>

Ada shook her head. "Why do you keep following me? I want out of this business." He got dressed with a quickness, glancing over at her just once. "I suppose I've grown rather fond of you Ada. I can't seem to find a better subordinate."

She slid out from between the sheets, getting dressed as well. She then turned her attention to the metal briefcase underneath the nightstand. Wesker followed her gaze. "Is that the Las Plagas sample that I requested?"

Ada grabbed the briefcase, holding it behind herself, out of his reach. "I can't give you this. I can't let this become another Raccoon City." He growled, and she was suddenly against the wall. One hand surrounded her throat, the other pinned both wrists above her head. The case dropped uselessly to the floor, her breath leaving her lungs. 

**It's not meant to be like this,**  
><strong>Not what I planned at all.<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to feel like this.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah.<strong>  
><strong>No it's not meant to be like this,<strong>  
><strong>It's just what I don't need.<strong>  
><strong>Why make me feel like this?<strong>  
><strong>It's definitely all your fault.<strong>

"You're expendable Miss Wong. You would do well to remember that." He dropped her to the floor, and retrieved the case in one smooth motion. His light footsteps headed for the door, and he left without a word. She slowly slid into a sitting position against the wall, clutching her throat as she coughed for air. She knew that he would be back, especially after he found out just what she had done. But for now, she had all she needed to keep running. 

**Feel like this la la la la la la la la**  
><strong>It's all your fault (feel like this) la la la la la la la la<strong>  
><strong>It's all your fault (feel like this) la la la la la la la la<strong>  
><strong>It's all your fault (feel like this) la la la la la la la la<strong>  
><strong>It's all your fault.<strong>

Her hands closed around the Las Plagas. The real sample, unlike the one that she had let him have. She laughed weakly, winning for once. "It's all your fault Wesker. I can't let this happen again."


End file.
